


Patterns

by beerbad



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beerbad/pseuds/beerbad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless fireside cuddle fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patterns

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhhhh so when I'm trying to fall asleep I like to think about being cuddled by pretty ladies (er, I may be the only one who does this?), and apparently this is what happens when I drink coffee at 10pm and those fantasies turn into actual words. My apologies to pirateygoodness for vomiting this into her inbox when it had nowhere else to go at 3am.

Over the past few weeks of traveling alone together, Cara had been showing progress.

What began as merely setting down their blankets on the same side of the fire had evolved into a familiar pattern. Once Cara thought Kahlan was asleep she would reach for her, inching her body closer to Kahlan's back until the few feet of distance between them dissolved. Cara would delicately drape her arm around Kahlan's waist; the lightness of her touch had surprised Kahlan at first.

Kahlan was pleased, the pattern of each night they spent together betraying a side to the Mord'Sith that Kahlan did not ever expect to appear in the daylight. However, even this development was beginning to feel routine.

On this night, Kahlan kept her body turned towards Cara, whose eyes were closed in her almost-asleep state. As Cara began to extend her arm, Kahlan moved to meet it. Her legs slipped in between Cara's as their hips touched. Kahlan gently pulled Cara's head against her chest, and felt Cara stiffen.

Kahlan could feel her own heartbeat quicken as she waited for Cara to pull away. It was just an experiment, she told herself, it didn't mean anything.

"Kahlan..." came Cara's soft whisper, her tone questioning.

But still in Kahlan's arms.

"Shh," Kahlan whispered into her ear. "Trust me."

With one hand, she began tracing loose patterns into Cara's back until Cara finally relaxed her muscles, nuzzling her head into Kahlan's chest like a shy child. Cara's breathing began to slow as she drifted off to sleep, more quickly than Kahlan expected.

It was progress, Kahlan thought as she smiled to herself. Her fingers slowed and came to a rest at the small of Cara's back. Kahlan closed her eyes.


End file.
